


time lessens all things but this cruel fascination

by itsallanoxymoron



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/M, Wendy watches Disney!PeterPan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 08:10:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsallanoxymoron/pseuds/itsallanoxymoron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You may fight me and think me cruel, but you have not seen how cruel I can be. I am Peter Pan, and I have come for the little Lost Girl."</p>
            </blockquote>





	time lessens all things but this cruel fascination

 

How?

She cannot fathom how he's found her—here, in this day and age. She tried so hard to evade him, and it turns out that all he had to do was snap his fingers and catch up to her. Wendy thought that she was ahead, that she was winning the  _game_.

And it turns out that she had never really been a player at all.

.

She hopped worlds, realms, trying to escape the Pan's choking grasp.

And she ended up here, in Storybrooke, Maine, after the curse and after Cora. She had found her brothers, and she had made peace with them and fretted over them like a mother hen and agreed that,  _yes, it is wonderful that they're all safe, the lot of them, properly safe_.

And she had been in Maine for a few months and it had all come together. Wendy Darling wanted, more than anything in the world, to grow up and have a family.

(Growing up would mean he could not reach her, could not touch her, she would be safe from him. And family!)

So her and her brothers move away—back to England, back to home, where magic cannot follow. They go to their old house, which has been abandoned ever since her abduction. Although Wendy hasn't the faintest idea how, her brothers forge documents so they're all accounted for.

.

After learning about the modern world and all its complexities, Wendy Darling goes to school and loves it.

The people are kind enough to her, and there's a boy with hair that swishes to one side and eyes the color of coal.  _Peter_ , she thinks, but his name is Colin and that's a relief to her. And color television! Isn't that something?

When she stumbles upon the Disney movie, the movie Peter Pan, she finds that her fingers won't touch the switch that turns the screen to black. Wendy sits through the whole showing, frozen, and that's how her brothers find her. “Wendy? Oh, it's just a movie, you know. We're terribly sorry.”

Sorry? For what? Cartoon-Peter is kind, is caring, lets the Lost Boys call her  _Mother_. No, she's not sorry this movie was made. She's only sorry that it's not the truth.

Life goes on, after that, as things always do. And it takes a while to notice it, but Wendy isn't aging properly. It's a slower process than it was before. ( _Neverland? It's magic still has a hold on me, even here, so far away._ )

And that's when Peter comes—he finds her, as he always did in Neverland, only this time Wendy thinks that his rage might actually consume her.

.

"Why are you here?" she asks, a bit frightened but not by much—the Pan no longer has  _that_ sort of affect on her. "You let me go."

"Yes," the Pan says, "and now I want you back, Wendy-bird." She shudders at the nickname, hasn't heard it in  _years_ , now. "And you may fight me and think me cruel, but you have not seen how cruel I can be. I am Peter Pan, and I have come for the little Lost Girl."

**Author's Note:**

> yeah now that i reread it it's not as developed as i would like it to be


End file.
